


this is my idea

by wokdon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Gabrielle Delacour, Based on The Swan Princess, F/F, Ginny is kind of over it, Hermione Granger is Ginny’s best friend, Matchmaker Arthur Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokdon/pseuds/wokdon
Summary: “ what a good idea, it's such a charming and romantic notion “
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	this is my idea

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes i wrote this instead of sleeping and as i am writing this it is 02:40

“So happy you could come.” Ginevra said, wrinkling her nose at the ten year old girl in front of her. 

“So ‘appy to be ‘ere.” Gabrielle replied, bowing sarcastically to the copper haired girl. 

Ginny took in the child in front of her, she had gross grandma-like silvery blonde hair, a pale face that made her think of Vampires and blue eyes that reminded her of murky lake water.

Gabrielle took in the teenager in front of her, she had ginger hair that Gabrielle thought looked very clown-like, freckles that covered every inch of her face that reminded her of mud splats and boring brown eyes. 

Arthur Weasley clapped his hands enthusiastically and Apolline practically wept as their children glared at each other. 

-

“The children seem to get along quite nicely.” Arthur said to the half veela who smiled her dazzling teeth in return. 

“I am so ‘appy we agree!” Apolline said, enthusiastically. 

Arthur stuck his hand out, “I think we’ve got a deal?” 

”My Gabrielle ez quite ze beauty!” Apolline responded, shaking Arthur’s hand in retaliation. 

There was a loud rumbling outside that followed with a swift scream that probably belonged to Gabrielle.

-

Ginny and Hermione ran across the Burrows fielding; both laughing and rolling around in the grass, they threw themselves into the river nearby. 

“So what’s going on between you and Gabrielle?” Hermione asked once they emerged from the river and dried themselves off.

Ginny pulled a face, “She never leaves me alone, it’s like she fancies me or something.” 

Hermione laughed, “Well you have been betrothed to her since you were fourteen.” 

“I have no idea what Dad was thinking,” Ginny responded, pulling a face. “Why would he arrange his fourteen year old daughter with a ten year old? Could _that woman_ not find someone that Brat’s age!” 

“It is a bit odd.” Hermione responded, “But she isn’t ten forever. She’s twelve now and she looks older than either of us.”

Ginny poked her tongue out, “She’s still ugly though.” 

As soon as Ginny said that her whole body jerked upward and she found herself levitating upside down. The Redhead screamed while her bushy haired friend put her hand over her mouth.

“Brat I can per’aps ‘andle but ugly? Non.” The blonde haired girl said from a branch on the tree above them. 

“Are you bloody stalking me?” Ginny bellowed, red in the face as Hermione watched on with an amused look on her face.

”Oui Mon Chérie,” Gabrielle responded with a teasing grin on her face. “I ‘av to make sure my betrothed isn’t fraternising wiv ze ugly girl zhe calls a friend.” Gabrielle then gestured to Hermione with her wand. 

Hermione no longer had an amused look on her face.

”Put me down, Gabrielle!” Ginny demanded, kicking with full force to no avail. 

Gabrielle made a “tsk”ing noise, “In France we use our manners, Ginevra.” Gabrielle’s voice then went rather harsh, “Unlike ze barbaric _eenglesh_ like you!” 

The next thing Ginny knew was that she’d fallen head first into the river. 

-

Arthur and Molly Weasley were oblivious to the fact that Gabrielle and Ginny were making rude gestures to each other from across the table. 

George snickered when Ginny threw a loaf of bread at the girls perfectly done hair, causing the girl in retaliation to throw sausages in the youngest Weasley’s face. 

The freckled girl then kicked her under the table, causing Gabrielle to let out a loud “ _Mmph_.” 

Molly whirled around with an accusing and questioning look on her face while the Weasley Brothers watched on, clearly very entertained by the fight the two girls were currently having. Nobody could understand why neither of their parents ever caught on to both the girls’ extreme distaste for each other. 

-

“Merlin! What’s her problem?” Ginny asked bitterly as they sat up in her bedroom. “She’s always trying to talk me into make overs” Hermione watched on in amusement, “And she’s always flirting with my brothers!”

_Ginny had come downstairs to witness Gabrielle batting her eyelashes and laughing at Ron’s totally unfunny jokes._

_“You are ZO funni, Won! I wish zer was more boys like you in France!” Gabrielle then tossed her hair behind her shoulder rather dramatically and put a hand on Ron’s bicep, smiling ear to ear._

_Ginny scowled and crossed her arms while she glared at the supposedly oblivious Quarter Veela who then turned around and winked obnoxiously, causing Ginny’s ears to go as red as her hair._

“I think you like her,” Hermione grinned “Admit it.”

Ginny scoffed, “I’d like her better if she’d lose at exploding snap.”

_“SNAP!” Gabrielle shouted, slapping her hand down on the wooden table. She sent a smug smirk to the Copper haired girl and crossed her arms in pride._

_“Merde.” Ginny muttered._

_Not realising what she’d said, she carried on mumbling curse words and other things Gabrielle would say in French when frustrated. The French Witch’s smug smile sunk into a soft, much shyer smile as she listened to Ginny ramble on in French about how unfair this was._

Hermione just hummed in disbelief and earned a pillow tossed to her face.

-

Apolline Delacour paced in front of Arthur Weasley.

”Vat if Gabrielle doesn’t go for ze merger?”

She stared out the window, watching both Gabrielle and Ginny walk past each other and rolling their eyes.

“Urge her!” Arthur responded simply, dunking a biscuit into his brew. 

-

Ginny stood, now twenty-one, in a red dress. She’d grown out of her skinny build and now sported a toned body from the Quidditch Team she now played for. Her hair was down, still very much red coloured, but much thicker and longer. It cascaded down to her elbows now, her freckles were dusted across her face and her eyes resembled the colour of chocolate. 

She took a sip of her wine, trying to come across uninterested and mysterious in whatever was going on at this get together she’d been forced to, when a certain woman with silvery blonde hair caught her attention.

Gabrielle was honestly breath-taking. Her hair was also down, but in Ginny’s personal opinion as of now, it looked much better on her. Her dress was a silvery sort of colour, Ginny hoped that the young men surrounding them were staring at their reflections in Gabrielle’s dress and not her chest. Her blue eyes reminded Ginny of the blue skies of the summer she’d spent with Gabrielle for the last eight years and her skin looked so soft and smooth.

Ginevra couldn’t stop herself from smiling as their eyes met and Gabrielle’s legs started buckling. 

Gabrielle looked back into those soft, warm eyes and felt butterflies surrounding her. She felt as if she was glowing and that if she shone too bright, she’d blind everyone around her.

They both made their ways towards each other, Ginny stuck out her hand in a offering stance, which Gabrielle accepted gracefully. 

“I haven’t seen you in ages.” Ginny said, pulling the girl closer to her chest. 

“You saw me yezerday, Ma Belle.” Gabrielle replied, smiling as they began to slow dance to a slow song. 

“And my heart simply could not take it any longer,” Ginny replied in a teasing way while twirling her date. “Never leave me again.”

Gabrielle giggled as Ginny then dipped her. 

“This is my idea of fun. . .” said Ginny.

Gabrielle then put her hand onto Ginny’s cheek, “Ma Chère.” She whispered, leaning in closer. 

The youngest Weasley could only sigh in complete contentment and lean in as well, closing the space between them. 


End file.
